Dominame
by effyLove
Summary: —Dilo Isabella, te lo ordenó—las palabras salieron de mis labios sin controlarlas, ya no tenía el control—Llevame al limité, castigame, controlame…Dominame.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary: —Dilo Isabella, te lo ordenó—las palabras salieron de mis labios si controlarlas, ya no tenía el control—Llevame al limité, castigame, controlame…Dominame.**

* * *

En mi vida hubó eventos que me marcaron en lo mas profundo de mi ser, todo aquello que se llevó acabó en mi niñez y parte de mi adolesencia, que en eso entonces no producía en mi mas que profundo miedo y dolor.

Hoy produce una profunda exitación, un frenesí que es capaz de llevarme a la locura sin retorno.

Fantasias, simples fantasias… que me llevan a orgasmos intensos que me dejan en la inconciensia.

El sexo con "hombres" si asi es como se le pueden llamar, ya que creo que nunca e conocido a una de verdad, no me da mas que una calida sensación entre las piernas y una buena noche de sueño, ademas de la quema de calorías.

Se que mi placer es prohibido y mal visto por la sociedad, asi que si no puedo mostrarlo al mundo, en la privacidad de mi penthouse, uso mis juguetes y me hundo en un valle de fantasías.

Dondé un Dom me domina, me castiga, me lleva a los limites, me somete y me libera, simplemente le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma…

Fuera de mis fantasías, soy Isabella Marie Swan, hija y orgullo del senador Charlie Swan, un hombre rigído y castrante que marcó mi vida con sus castigos… si tan solo el supiera que es el causante de producir en mi una perverción que el odiaría.

Renee Swan, una mujer superficial, frivola y todo una socialité, jamas le a interesado mas mi vida de lo que le puede interesar la pobresa en Africa.

Tengo 23 años, egresada de una de las facultades mas importantes en derecho, graduada con honores, la mejor de mi generación, la mujer mas diciplinada y controladora que alguien a conocido, la " perfección andante" . Todo lo contrario a mi otro lado, mi lado oscuro que pide a gritos ser saciado.

.

.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, eran las once y cinco, me preparaba para mi noche de fantasías, con un nuevo libro de BDSM* lista para hechar andar mi imaginación.

La conocida melodía de mi celular comezó a sonar, bufe exasperada, no podía esperar a comenzar a leer, ya había tomado un delicioso baño relajate, tenía en mi mesita de noche un copa de vino, y en mi cama mis dos inseparables juguetes que me ayudaban a llegar al Edén.

Tomé mi celular y conteste. —Bueno—contesté sin muchos animos.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice, mi mejor amiga casi como mi hermana al otro lado del telefono.

—¿Cómo estas Alice? —conteste sonriendo por su entusiasmo.

—¡Mañana es tu primer dia de trabajo abogada! —gritó Alice.

—Lo sé Alice estoy algo nerviosa, escuché rumores de que mi "Jefe" es un perro desgraciado, pero es el mejor, asi que no me quejó, el idiota me eligió porque salí como la mejor de mi generación y por recomendación de Phill, ni se molestó en conocerme personalmente.

—No importa Bella, lo importante es que trabajaras en el despacho de abogados mas importante de Seattle, que te valga tu jefe, solo no seas tan mandona Bella, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz con tus compañeros, has buenas relaciones—rodé los ojos.

—Y no me ruedes los ojos Swan—Alice me conocía tan bien.

—Ok Alice me comportaré, ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar, mañana será un dia pesado— lo unico que quería era comenzar a fantasear, jugar con mi cuerpo y dormir feliz.

—¡Hey! Y no olvides usar la ropa que escogí para ti, te ves sexy y sofisticada y con tu cara y tu pose altanera parece que traes un letrero "Perra sexy no molestar" —rió.

—Claro Alice te prometo usarlo, buenas noches amiga.

—Buenas noches Bella, y suerte mañana, recuerda ladies night el viernes, en el bar de siempre.

—Claro—ya quería colgar.

—¡Hey espera! Una pregunta.

—Dime Alice—dije exasperada.

—¿Cómo se llama tu jefe? —preguntó con curiosidad, Alice era medio chismosa.

—Se llama Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

*BDSM:

**Son las siglas de bondage (ataduras)/dominación-sumisión/sado-masoquismo.**

**Bien chicas esta es mi nueva historia, les recuerdo que es Rating M, si no les gusta este tipo de historias no la lean.**

**Tendrá alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte.**

**Reviews!**


	2. No son fantasías

__

__

**Personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary: —Dilo Isabella, te lo ordenó—las palabras salieron de mis labios si controlarlas, ya no tenía el control—Llevame al limité, castigame, controlame…Dominame.**

_

* * *

_

**Epov**

_2__:00 A.m._

—Mi señor—gimió su contraída voz.

— ¿Estás lista para mí? —tragué en seco.

—Sí—una súplica escapó de sus entreabiertos labios—mi señor estoy lista—contestó.

— ¿Qué tan húmeda estás?

—Mucho, mi señor—corroboró impaciente en un gemido—muy, muy húmeda.

—Te quiero de rodillas en este momento—ordené con voz autoritaria y ella inmediatamente obedeció.

—Ahora, solo lo diré una vez…no quiero oír un solo gemido escapar de tus labios o lo pagarás, solo tienes permiso de respirar. Ni un movimiento a partir de este momento —espeté con voz dura.

—Puedes contestar—le permití.

—Sí, señor.

_Bien…_

De un solo movimiento la penetré por detrás…ella _tenía_ que estar preparada para recibirme donde yo quisiera poseerla.

Podía sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo. No estaba lista.

—Mierda—siseé molesto.

La sensación era placentera, pero algo faltaba.

Heidi ya no me servía, ya no era lo mismo.

Comencé a penetrarla salvajemente, castigándola por su desobediencia.

—Hmmm—gimió.

— ¡Qué demonios te dije! —rugí furioso mientras aquel calor de rabia invadía mis venas, empuñé con fuerza mi mano derecha sobre su cabello enredando mis dedos entre los mechones.

—Pe…perdón, Mii Señoor—intentaba disculparse entre gemidos y jadeos cortos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer.

Estúpida.

La penetré siendo brusco hasta encontrar mi propia liberación.

Aun así llegó.

La maldita llegó sin mi jodido permiso.

Salí de ella profiriendo maldiciones al mundo entero.

—Ahora mismo Heidi. Ya sabes lo qué te espera—gruñí frustrado.

Ella se levantó sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdidos en una rara fascinación por sus pies.

— ¡Camina! —urgí en un grito.

Adoptó _la_ posición, no era la primera vez qué la castigaba, cada vez era más frecuente…

—Una sola lágrima y aumentaré diez azotes más—advertí.

Y sin más, comenzó el castigo…

.

.

.

__

Estaba completamente agotado y molesto, la maldita sesión con Heidi fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tenía que terminar con esto.

—Llama a Heidi, dile qué la veo en la habitación—ordené a una de las mascotas.

—Sí, señor.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció aquella mujer, la cual pensé, sería mi compañera en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Me equivoqué.

—Si mi señor—habló con un hilo de voz y la mirada pérdida en el suelo.

—Dime Edward, Heidi—pedí seriamente.

Ella levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto extrañada, cada detalle de su rostro se perdía entre la tristeza y la frustración. Aquí, dentró de estas paredes jamas la dejaba llamarme por mi nombre.

Respiré profundamente, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Se acabó.

— ¿Qué se acabó Edward? ¿Ya no quieres qué hagamos esto más? —podía escuchar el miedo en su voz. Ella ya lo sabía.

—Todo Heidi. Todo se acabó…esto, nuestra relación…nuestro compromiso, se acabó. —confirmé.

—No, Edward. No me puedes hacer esto—pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, y al verlas comprendí que tan solo eran gotas de agua crisálidas, no me conmovían, para mí no representaban más que eso, agua.

Yo quería algo más y ese algo no era ella.

—Heidi, lo de hoy solo demostró lo mal qué va todo y lo sabes, ya no quiero esto.

—Pero…yo te amo—susurró con voz quebrada.

Cerré los ojos.

—Lo siento Heidi, se acabó. Deja tu collar… y el anillo en la caja fuerte—finalicé.

— ¿Por qué nunca pude llamarte Amo? ¿Por qué no me lo permitiste? —preguntó en un triste murmullo.

—Por qué no lo soy Heidi. Siempre lo supe—peiné mi cabello con mis dedos ansioso por terminar esto.

Salí de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta escuché un fuerte sollozo.

—Lo siento—susurré con pesar y salí del lugar qué vio nuestra relación florecer…

Se acabó.

Ella ya no se entregaba como antes, ya no era un reto, ya no me encendía…ya no la quería.

Suspiré.

¿Alguna vez la encontraré?...

Mis esperanzas flaqueaban notablemente.

Empezaba a creer que no.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

Desperté de golpe.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, yo estaba bañada en sudor, temblaba levemente y mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos.

Miré a la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba la cinco de la mañana…

No había dormido más de tres horas, y no volvería a dormir.

Necesitaba apagar el fuego qué me estaba consumiendo lentamente…

El sueño había sido tan vívido…

Aun podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, torturándome dulcemente hasta llevarme al éxtasis…

Definitivamente el mejor libro qué he leído…

Toqué tentativamente mis pechos, mis pezones estaban sensibles y erectos. No sabía si estaban así por mi sueño o por la tortura a la qué mis pequeñas pinzas los habían sometido.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, las sábanas de satín negro lo acariciaban con la suavidad propia de la tela…

Mi coño estaba húmedo, caliente y sensible…

Cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba mi clítoris, las imágenes de mi sueño se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez.

A tientas con mi otra mano busqué las pinzas, una vez qué las encontré las coloqué en mis pezones.

—Hmmm, si—gemí ante la sensación de dolor y placer qué atravesó mi cuerpo.

Seguí tocando mi coño rítmicamente, imaginándolo a él…

Su nombre, no lo sé.

Solo sé qué con una sola mirada me controla, qué sus deseos son ordenes para mí, qué lo qué más quiero es servirle…

Me imaginé atada sin posibilidad de moverme.

Y a él hundiéndose en mí salvajemente.

Me retorcía entre las sábanas, para ese momento ya estaba penetrándome con cuatro dedos.

No resistí mucho tiempo, en el momento en qué imaginé qué el me daba su permiso, exploté en un delicioso y largo orgasmo…

Tardé en recuperarme de mi letargo, me sentía como en un sueño, como si no hubiera despertado.

Lentamente me levanté de la cama, sintiendo un poco de frío al contacto de mi cuerpo desnudo con la corriente de aire qué entraba por mi ventana.

Paso a paso llegué al baño, lista para ducharme y empezar mi nuevo día.

Mi nuevo trabajo.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, no necesitaba aquella distención, con los cinco orgasmos qué me había provocado a lo largo de la noche había sido más qué suficiente.

Pensé en el libro de anoche, pocas veces me he sentido igual de fascinada.

¿Sería posible qué con una sola mirada alguien pueda desarmarte de esa manera?

NO.

No lo creo.

Son solo fantasías, qué nunca iba a cumplir.

Eran sueños, sueños prohibidos qué debería abandonar, y a pesar de reconocerlo no podía, era una adicta y saber qué mi manera tan controladora de ser nunca me lo permitiría, me obligaba a vivir la mayor de mis torturas.

No puedo negarlo…

Soy masoquista y disfruto de mi tortura.

Salí de la ducha y me dispuse a arreglarme.

Cepillé mi cabello lentamente hasta qué se secó, después le di forma haciendo qué adquiriera aquellas suaves ondas tan propias.

Decidí maquillar mis ojos con delineador negro y una sombra tenue, un tono carmesí adornó mis labios.

Me coloqué la pequeña tanga de encaje negro con mi sujetador a juego cortesía de Alice Brandon, agregué el liguero y las medias.

Si, _sexy_, así me sentía cuando usaba este tipo de ropa interior.

Sexy y segura.

Escogí una hermosa blusa de seda color perla que se ajustaba a mí cuerpo y permití que mis pálidas piernas se deslizaran dentro de aquella falda negra en forma de lápiz qué iba desde mi cintura hasta debajo de mi rodilla.

Para finalizar mis hermosos tacones negros de aguja, se veían completamente finos.

Me miré al espejo.

Estaba perfecta. Todo una "_perra sexy_" como me llamaba Alice.

.

.

.

Salí de mi _pent-house _cuarto para las ocho debido a qué entraba a las ocho y media.

Amaba la puntualidad.

Tomé mi Audi A1 blanco, regalo de mi padre al terminar mi carrera con honores.

Aun recuerdo el día en qué me lo entregó, estábamos en una comida familiar en la mansión de mi abuela Marie. El me dio el presente frente a toda mi familia, haciendo qué Reneé adquiriera cierta tonalidad verdosa en su piel por causa de la envidia, armó tal escándalo al verlo qué la abuela decidió intervenir y se la llevó al interior de la mansión…gracias a esa plática Reneé no volvió a hablar el resto de la tarde.

Si, para mi propia madre no era motivo de orgullo mi mayor logro, terminar con honores específicos la universidad, para ella el mayor logro sería verme casada con un hombre rico de buena posición social.

Creo qué ella esperará ese logro toda su larga vida…

Llegué al edificio Cullen Inc.

En este edificio se manejaban varios negocios de la familia Cullen, incluido el gabinete de abogados de Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen quién era un reconocido empresario.

Este era mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Entraría a formar parte del equipo directo de Edward Cullen donde se manejaban los casos de mayor importancia económica, trabajábamos con grandes empresas y personas de mucho dinero, para mi satisfacción manejaría casos millonarios.

Solo los mejores pertenecían a su equipo directo y yo era una de ellos.

Estacione mi auto en el sótano del edificio, tomé mi maletín y salí del vehículo camino a los elevadores, una vez ahí presione el botón del piso 45, lugar de las oficinas.

Justo antes de qué las puertas se cerraran entró a prisa un hombre rubio digna figura viva del desastre, de su maletín escapaban papeles, su cabello estaba despeinado y su corbata torcida en la zona del nudo.

Todo un idiota.

Después de cómo un minuto pudo acomodar todo dentro del maletín y suspiró satisfecho, arregló su corbata y miró hacía los botones del elevador.

— ¡Hey! ¿Vas al piso cuarenta y cinco? —preguntó mirándome.

¿Qué no le resultaba lógico?

—Sí, obviamente—contesté seca.

—Genial yo voy ahí. ¿A qué vas al despacho Cullen? —pregunto el hombre irritante.

—Trabajaré ahí—contesté con indiferencia sin mirarlo.

— ¡Genial! —dijo entusiasmado—Soy Mike Newton, trabajo en el equipo directo del Señor Cullen, ya sabes manejamos grandes casos, somos de lo mejor de ahí—dijo presumido mientras me comía con los ojos en un vago intento de impresionarme.

Idiota.

—y tú nena ¿Cuál es tu área? —preguntó tratando de sonar seductor, y consiguiendo que se me revolviera el estómago del asco.

Sonreí perversamente y lo miré con ojos de niña buena.

El idiota pasó saliva ruidosamente cuando lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—En primera soy Isabella Swan, no nena y en segundo trabajaré contigo en el equipo del Señor Cullen, así qué no me impresionas, obviamente yo no soy de los mejores…_seré_ la mejor. —aseguré con voz suave y seductora pero sin perder aquel toque felino en cada nota que salía de mis labios.

El tipo me miraba con la boca abierta y gracias a Dios la puerta del elevador se abrió.

—Nos vemos Mike—me despedí cordila saliendo del elevador para abandonarlo con un gran cartel en su frente donde la palabra idiota se remarcaba con luces de neón.

Caminé hacía la recepcionista.

—Disculpé, Soy Isabella Swan la nueva abogada y…—antes de terminar ella me interrumpió.

—Sí, señorita Swan, me alegro qué haya llegado. El señor Carlisle Cullen la espera, vaya a la sala de juntas—señaló hacía donde debía dirigirme con una típica sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo llegué ahí.

Toqué la puerta, muchas voces se escuchaban en el interior.

La puerta se abrió mostrándome a una chica más bajita qué yo de cabello oscuro y lentes, a decir verdad su vestimenta combinaba a la perfección con mi primera impresión, _anticuado_.

—Pase señorita Swan, la esperábamos, Soy Ángela Webber y seré su secretaría—se presentó tímidamente.

—Mucho gusto Ángela—le sonreí.

Entramos y ahí se hallaban varias personas.

—Isabella—me nombró a quién pude reconocer como Carlisle, él era amigo de mi padre, ya lo había visto alguna vez.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen—saludé educadamente tomando su mano.

—No me llames así, solo Carlisle—agregó sonriendo cálidamente.

Le devolví el gesto.

—Mi hijo no tarda en llegar, vine para presentar un caso importante—me explicó y yo asentí.

—Señores y señoritas silencio por favor—pidió en voz alta. El ruido terminó al instante.

—Les presentó a la Señorita Isabella Swan, la nueva abogada qué trabajará con ustedes—su voz era firme y autoritaria y resonó en cada oído del grupo de humanos en mi delante, un grupo numeroso, por cierto.

Había tres mujeres las cuales me veían altaneramente.

Una de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, otra rubia a leguas teñida y una pelirroja con ojos felinos.

El mismo número de hombres, uno rubio y alto qué me sonreía, era muy guapo, otro era moreno y de pelo rizado y el otro era Mike.

—Mucho gusto Isabella, mi nombre es Jasper—se presentó el rubio guapo dándome la mano.

—El gusto es mío—le sonreí.

—Ellas son Jessica, Lauren y Victoria—me señaló a las mujeres en orden respectivo.

—Y ellos son Tyler y Mike—el turno de los hombres.

—Mucho gusto—repetí cordialmente.

Todos me saludaron, menos Lauren y Victoria.

De repente Ángela entró de nuevo y corrió en dirección mía y de Jessica.

—Ya viene el Señor Cullen y puedo asegurar que chispas y más que eso escapaban de su cabeza—susurró ligeramente encogida por los hombros.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué se veía tan asustada?

— ¡Ya viene! —exclamó Jessica.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, menos Carlisle quien se detuvo en la puerta para recibirlo.

Pude ver como Victoria retocaba su maquillaje y Lauren acomodaba su cabello y se desabrochaba un botón de la blusa.

_Zorras._

Decidí quedarme ahí de pie mirando a todos removerse incómodos y nerviosos, menos a Jasper, él, al contrario, lucía muy tranquilo.

Escuché como la puerta se abrió y unos murmullos bajos y no tan distantes, supongo de Carlisle y Edward.

—Isabella—escuché a Carlisle llamarme.

Me volteé para encararlos…

En el momento en qué mis ojos se cruzaron con su mirada verde jade, un estremecimiento me atravesó de pies a cabeza.

Sentí qué me faltaba el aire y las piernas me temblaron, tenía calor, mucho calor, cada célula de mi cuerpo sufría de una combustión espontánea y placentera, deseaba cerrar los ojos para poder imaginar cómo sería tener sus grandes manos sobre mi piel, acariciando la base de mi cuello, o el tan solo roce de mis labios con los suyos, lo veía molesto conmigo, y me veía a mi misma cumpliendo todas y cada una de sus órdenes.

Mis pulmones entorpecieron mi proceso de respiración contrayendo cada músculo de mi ser, tragaba cúmulos de saliva tan rápido como podía viendo un punto blanco fijamente, no podía dejar de perderme en las sensaciones que su tan sola presencia producían en mí, estaba….

Fuera de control.

—El es mi hijo Edward—habló Carlisle. —Edward ella es Isabella Swan y se integra hoy a tu equipo—siguió hablando pero ya no oía nada.

Estaba como en otro mundo.

Edward me miró y una sádica y hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su mirada me atravesaba y sentí de repente que me desmayaría.

Se acercó a mí. El era completamente magnífico e imponente.

—Mucho gusto Isabella, será un _placer_ qué trabajes para mí—aseguró seductoramente recorriendo mi cuerpo con aquella mirada que enviaba miles de escalofríos por cada terminación nerviosa que poseía, lo había conseguido, consiguió que yo, Isabella Marie Swan me sonrojara…

¡Dios! era verdad.

No eran fantasías.

Me sentía débil, sentía qué quería gritar y llorar, enloquecía con el lento pasar de los minutos, estaba pérdida sin saber que ocurría…

Solo sé qué en ese momento lo perdí todo.

Sus ojos se derriten en mi alma envolviéndola en un calor qué domina mis sentidos y me empuja hacia él. Solo su mirada tenía la capacidad de enviarme a los cielos para traerme de rodillas al suelo. Mi cabeza pierde fuerzas y cae hacía adelante, todo en él, su voluntad, su poder sobre mi corazón y mi mente, incluso sobre mi alma, aún cuando decido ponerme de pie es solo para seguir tras sus pasos. Mi deseo y mi voluntad son suyas, puede moldearlas, y probará con una sola mirada que soy suya.

.

.

.

**Primero qué nada le agradezco un millón a mi Beta Mrs. Black UbT por ayudarme con este capitulo.**

**Ya sé qué tenía un millon de no subir nada de esta historia, pero ya la retome y se irá desarrollando poco a poco.**

**Espero qué les guste y comenten.**

**Aha y ya tengo el avancé de Sweet About Me, el cual mandaré mañana a todas las qué me dejaron Review .**

**Les va a encantar, adelanto qué habra un pov sorpresa qué amaran y odiaran…ajajja le s prometo esta sema subir el cap tan esperado ahhaaha!**

**Otra cosa y termino.**

**Subiré una nueva historia mmm bueno tiene qué ver con la de Sweet Naughty girl, se llamará Wicked Game y es el Epov de la historia y les juro qué esta estara… no les va a encantar este Edward.**

**Y porfa si no les gusta este tipo de historias eviten los malos comentarios, simplemente no la lean y ya.**

**RESPETEN A QUIEN SI LES AGRADA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS.**

**EffyLove.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Muy lejos en el bosque

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS! SI ERES MENOR NO LO LEAS!**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: —Dilo Isabella, te lo ordenó—las palabras salieron de mis labios si controlarlas, ya no tenía el control—Llevame al limité, castigame, controlame…Dominame.**

**¡AVISO! ESTA NO ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. ES UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE SERÁ DOMINAME, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA VOY A CONTINUARLA SOLO EN EL BLOG.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XX

_Yo Isabella Swan, sumisa, en posesión de su persona, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de Edward Cullen, su Amo. _

_Por su parte el Amo, Edward, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumisa, Isabella._

_Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que la sumisa cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el Amo toma completa posesión de la sumisa como propiedad, reclamando para si mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente. _

_1.0.0 Deberes de la Sumisa _

_(a) La sumisa acepta obedecer y someterse completamente al Amo. Sin limites de lugar, tiempo o situación, en la cual la sumisa pueda deliberadamente rechazar obedecer las ordenes de su Amo, excepto en las situaciones donde se aplique el veto de la sumisa (sección 2.0.1)._

_(b) La sumisa también acepta, una vez firmado el Contrato de Sumisión, que su cuerpo pertenece a su Amo, para ser usado como este considere conveniente._

_(c) La sumisa comprende que todo lo que tiene, y todo lo que hace, pasara de derecho a privilegio, otorgado solo cuando el Amo lo desee, y solo hasta el punto que el lo desee. _

_2.0.0 Palabra de Seguridad _

_Si la sumisa siente que la situación se aproxima al limite de lo imprevisto, puede pronunciar la palabra de seguridad "CÓDIGO AMARILLO" para indicarlo. El Amo acepta evaluar la situación en la que la sumisa pronuncio dicha palabra y usara su capacidad para modificar la actividad o detenerla completamente. La sumisa esta de acuerdo en atenerse a la decisión del Amo. El Amo esta de acuerdo en no castigar a la sumisa por el uso de la palabra de seguridad. _

_2.0.1 Veto de la Sumisa _

_La sumisa, cuando lo considere oportuno, tendrá poder de veto sobre cualquier orden dada por el Amo, cada vez que ella pueda legítimamente rechazar obedecer esa orden. Esto será indicado con la palabra de seguridad "ROJO". El uso de la palabra de seguridad "CÓDIGO ROJO" precisa la inmediata conclusión de la actividad, es considerado un veto, y puede ser motivo de conclusión del Contrato de Sumisión. _

_3.0.0 Conducta de la Sumisa: General _

_(a) La sumisa se esforzara en amoldar su cuerpo, apariencia, hábitos y actitudes conforme a los deseos del Amo. La sumisa está de acuerdo en cambiar sus actos, forma de hablar y vestidos para expresar su sumisión. La sumisa hablara siempre a su Amo en términos de amor y respeto. Se dirigirá a el apropiadamente (p.e. "Amo", "Señor", "Maestro", "Tutor", etc.)._

_(b) La sumisa ambicionará y se esforzará en aprender como agradar a su Amo y aceptará agradecida cualquier critica y en cualquier forma que el Amo elija. _

_(c) La sumisa renuncia a todo derecho de intimidad u ocultamiento a su Amo. Esto incluye fotografías y videos de la sumisa, en cualquier situación, para ser usadas y mostradas por el Amo como este considere conveniente. _

_(d) La sumisa esta de acuerdo en exponer todos sus deseos y fantasías a la consideración del amo. _

_(e) La sumisa responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que el Amo le haga. La sumisa dará voluntariamente cualquier información que su Amo deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional. _

_(f) Cuando este en la misma habitación que su Amo, la sumisa pedirá permiso antes de salir de ella, explicando donde va y por que. Esto incluye pedir permiso para usar el aseo. _

_(g) La sumisa será responsable de mantener la limpieza y disponibilidad de todos los juguetes. Ninguno será usado sin el expreso permiso del Amo. _

_(h) La sumisa es responsable del mantenimiento y realización de los quehaceres domésticos. Esto incluye lo siguiente: _

_(l) Cocinar: Incluido preparar la comida para el Amo mientras esta trabajando. _

_(ll) Limpiar: Incluido pasar la aspiradora, quitar el polvo y limpiar cocina, baño y porche. _

_(lll) Hacer la colada. _

_(lV) Pagar todas las facturas en el momento oportuno. _

_(V) Hacer los recados y la compra. _

_(Vl) Disponer la ropa del Amo antes de irse a trabajar o pasear. _

_3.0.1 Apariencia de la Sumisa _

_(a) La sumisa mantendrá y adornara sus órganos sexuales, asegurándose de que sean perfectamente asequibles para su Amo. Todas las partes del cuerpo de la sumisa podrán ser expuestas en publico o en privado, para otros o para su Amo, cuando así sea ordenado. _

_(b) La sumisa nunca cerrará ni cruzará sus piernas en presencia de su Amo, a menos que se le haya otorgado permiso especifico. _

_(c) La sumisa nunca usará ropa interior, excepto cuando le sea permitido usar shorts o pantys, y no cubrirá su cuerpo con vestidos o cualquier material, excepto cuando el hacerlo y el diseño del vestido o el material sean expresamente aprobados por el Amo. _

_(d) Minifaldas, botas, zapatos de tacon, ligas o medias, y tops o vestidos reveladores será_

_su principal vestimenta en publico. _

_(e) La sumisa mantendrá su sexo limpio y rasurado o lo dejara crecer según el deseo de su Amo. _

_(f) La sumisa cortara, peinara y teñirá su cabello como ordene su Amo. _

_(g) La sumisa tendrá las uñas de pies y manos pintadas y cuidadas como desee su Amo. _

_(h) El Amo tiene derecho a tatuar, poner piercings o marcar el cuerpo de su sumisa. _

_(i) La sumisa llevará todo el tiempo, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, una señal de su sumisión, dada por su Amo. _

_4.0.0 Normas del Amo _

_El Amo acepta la responsabilidad sobre el cuerpo de la sumisa y sus posesiones, para hacer con ellos lo que considere conveniente. El Amo esta de acuerdo en amar, cuidar, proteger y mimar a la sumisa, y cuidar de su seguridad y bienestar. El Amo acepta también el compromiso de entrenarle, castigarle, amarle y usarle como considere conveniente. _

_5.0.0. Castigos _

_La sumisa esta de acuerdo en aceptar cualquier castigo que el Amo decida infligirle, lo haya merecido o no. La sumisa esta de acuerdo en que estos castigos puedan ser infligidos por cualquier infracción de la letra o el espíritu de este Contrato de Sumisión, y aceptara agradecida la corrección. La forma y duración del castigo serán a gusto del Amo. Puede castigarle sin razón, solo para su placer. La sumisa goza del derecho a llorar, gritar o suplicar, pero acepta el hecho de que esta expresión de sentimientos no afectara su tratamiento. Igualmente acepta que si su Amo se cansa de sus ruidos, podrá amordazarla o adoptar otras acciones para silenciarla. _

_6.0.0 Otras personas _

_(a) La sumisa no buscara otro amo o amante, ni tendrá relaciones sexuales o de sumisión con otros, ni tan siquiera 'virtual' o 'cyber', sin el permiso de su Amo. Hacerlo será considerado una violación del Contrato de Sumisión y tendrá como resultado un castigo extremo o la ruptura del Contrato. _

_7.0.0 Alteración del Contrato de Sumisión _

_El Contrato de Sumisión no puede ser alterado a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Si el Contrato es alterado el nuevo se imprimirá y será firmado, y el viejo Contrato será destruido. _

_7.0.1 Terminación del Contrato de Sumisión _

_Este Contrato puede darse por terminado en cualquier momento por cualquiera de ambas partes. _

_8.0.0 Firma de la Sumisa _

_He leído y comprendido este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi Amo, acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominada, entrenada y castigada como sumisa y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi Amo y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento._

_Firma: _

_Fecha: _

_8.0.1 Firma del Amo _

_He leído y comprendido completamente este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar esta sumisa como mi propiedad ,y cuidar de ella lo mejor que sepa. Cuidare de su seguridad y bienestar y la dominare, entrenare y castigare como sumisa. Comprendo la responsabilidad implícita en este acuerdo y estoy de acuerdo en todo. Nada dañará a mi sumisa mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumision en cualquier momento._

_Firma: _

_Fecha:_

Fui yo quien sé lo había pedido, fui yo quien había rogado por esto.

—No puedo hacerlo.-susurré mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

Lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos una mezcla de coraje, dolor y desepción. —Bien.-su voz carecía de emoción pero su siguiente acto lo demostró todo.

Tomó los papeles en sus manos y los hizo pedazos en menos de unos segundos.

—Edward…-gemi entre sollozos. —Lo siento.

El me miro con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. —No tanto como yo.

Salió de la habitación dejandome sola…y todo por ser una maldita cobarde.

.

.

_6 meses despues_

¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? ¿Qué no podía haber traído a su estupida asistente y dejarme en paz?...despues de todo lo que paso… realmente no podía estar mucho tiempo cerca de el. Simplemente el me descontrolaba y eso no podía ser posible…yo necesitaba el control, ademas había pasado tanto tiempo…

—Isabella ¿podemos dar un paseo?.—su voz mando miles de escalofriós por todo mi cuerpo, sentía el deseo y el miedo correr por mis venas.

Suspiré.

Despues de todo, yo había decidido esto. Fui yo quien termino todo, pero no estaba lista. Mi fantasía mas oscura estaba frente a mi, podía hacer realidad todo lo que he soñado…pero el miedo era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, mucho estaba en juego. No podía entregarle todo mi ser, no para siempre…no se si podría…

—Estoy cansada.-contesté sin mirarlo, quería salir huyendo y no volver a verlo jamas, todos estos meses han sido una agonía.

—Vamos, el clima esta perfecto, el cielo despejado…necesitas aire fresco asi que vamonos, es una orden y vas a obedecerme.

Me tensé ante el tono autoritario de su voz, sentía el coraje y el deseo por igual. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera Edward Cullen.-dije entre sabía lo que eso me descontrolaba, sabía lo que su autoritarismo podía hacer conmigo.

El maldito soltó una carcajada burlona. —Vamos Isabella, será mejor que lo hagas voluntariamente si no quieres que te arrastre por todo el jodido hotel.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, bien sabía que el era capaz de arrastrarme si se le daba la gana.

Odiaba estar aquí con el.

Estabamos en Canada cerca del Cañon de Bupreau, supuestamente un cliente , tenía un caso sumamente importante, estaba recluido aquí por su seguridad y había expresado que necesitaba a Edward para el caso ya que era complicado y confidencial…se me hacía algo completamente raro y absurdo.

El idiota me había obligado a venir con el, estabamos practicamente en medio de la nada en un hotel turistico muy hermoso, hacía frio, había parejas por todos lados besandose apasionadamente…todo invitaba al romance.

Lo extraño es que me aviso del viaje de un dia para el otro, me llamo en la noche despues de tanto tiempo sin dirigirme la palabra y para la mañana ya me encontraba en un avion, no pude mas que dejarle un mensaje a Alice, a mis padres ni les avisé, aunque claro mi madre no quería verme ni en pintura despues del _incidente_ en su cumpleaños y a mi padre no podía importarle menos donde demonios me encontraba.

Me pusé un sueter azul y acomodé un poco mi cabello, realmente no quería ir, no quería estar cerca de el.

Abrí mi maleta y saqué una bufanda. —Lista.-dije mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

El sonrió y una vez que salí cerro la puerta y me tomo de la mano, yo obviamente traté de soltarme sin éxito.

—Complaceme, hermosa.-susurro en oído. Me estremecí. Sentí añoranza, melaconlía…no podía volver a caer.

—Edward…ya habíamos hablado de esto.-dije sin conviccion.

—Solo dejame llevarte de la mano, deja que quien nos miré piense que eres mia, solo dame eso…por ahora solo dame eso.-dijo mirandome intensamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes, su voz sonaba casi como una suplica, simplemente no pude negarme.

Pasé saliva y cerré los ojos. —Esta bien.

Salimos del hotel tomados de la mano, llegamos al hermoso y frió bosque…

Caminamos en silencio un buen rato, realmente no había nada que decir, sentía que cada vez nos alejabamos mas del hotel y eso me inquietaba un poco.

—Edward, estamos muy lejos…esta oscureciendo.-dije dejando de caminar y apretando su mano.

El me miro inexpresivo, pero podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que solo había visto una vez…aquella vez.

—Edward…

—No te preocupes, sé donde estamos, camina un poco mas y llegaremos a un precioso lago…despues regresaremos.

Sin más me arrastro y comenzó a caminar mas rapido, mas de una vez me tropese pero Edward no me dejo caer una sola vez.

Estabamos tan lejos, tan solos, estaba segura que nadie pordría escucharnos. Edward apreto su agarre en mi mano e inmediatamente me pusé extremadamente nerviosa.

Los nervios llegaron a su punto maximo cuando pudé ver entre los arboles una solitaria cabaña, había un perro atado a un tronco y en cuanto miro hacía Edward se levantó impaciente, el maldito perro lo reconocía.

Edward había preparado esto…

—¡Edward!.-grite y traté de soltarme, pero el me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Vas hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. No hables. No te hacía el suelo ¡Ahora!.-gruño en mi oído.

Yo comencé a removerme entre sus brazos. El no podía hacerme esto…yo no estaba lista para esto y el lo sabía.

—Edward, no por favor…no puedo, no me hagas esto.-suplique mirandolo a los ojos, estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

—Si puedes y si quieres y si lo haras…no seré gentil Isabella, no seré mas Edward para ti. Seré un verdadero Dominante, seré tu Amo ¡Esto se acabó! Te di suficiente tiempo, pero tu no quieres ver tu naturaleza…vas enfrentar tus miedos y vas a dejarme poseer tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu amor, todo de ti…no quisiste por las buenas…bien será por las malas entonces. Te di a elegir. Pero bien sabes que no es necesario, que yo puedo obligarte porque tu no puedes decirme que no y esta vez voy a usar todo lo que este en mi poder para someterte.

—¡No!.-grite entrando en panico, comencé a gritar y a retorcerme entre sus brazos.

—Nadie puede oirte preciosa.-grito y de un movimiento fluido me cargo sobre sus hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía la cabaña.

Comencé a llorar desesperada, completamente aterrada.

—Confía en mi, no voy hacerte daño.-dijo con voz tranquila.

—¡Si lo haras! De esto se trata…¡es sadomasoquismo!.-grité entre sollozos.

Me arrojó sobre una suave y acolchonada cama. —Isabella, el dolor y el placer van de la mano…la combinación de ambos va llevarte a la locura, jamas vas a sentir nada igual, sabes que es cierto ya lo has sentido. Son los mismos nervios, el placer y el dolor se conducen por ellos y cuando sientas ambas cosas al mismo tiempo sabes que nada volverá ser igual, nunca vas a querer nada mas.

Edward cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, tomo entre sus manos uno de mis pechos y lo apreto con fuerza, mucha fuerza mientras comenzaba a restregarse contra mi ya húmedo centro.

No podía evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante el, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Por favor.-dije en un hilo de voz, lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin esfuerzo.

Un gemido salió de lo mas profundo de mi ser cuando metió su fria mano dentro de mi blusa y tomo entre su dedos uno de mis pezones pellizcandolo con fuerza.

—Recuerdas como me provocabas, como jugabas conmigo, recuerdad aquella noche en la oficina cuando no pudé aguantarlo mas, recuerdas como te follé contra el escritorio, recuerdas como te devore y te hice venir una y otra vez .Como practicamente te obligue, como marque tu cuerpo…la noche de la gala, recuerdas como me diste una deliciosa mamada en la cena de cumpleaños de tu madre…en el estudio de tu padre.-cerré los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo. —Aun me pregunto porque te excitaba tanto profanar aquel lugar tan sagrado para el gran Charlie Swan, hacer que llenara de semen tus labios y tu cuerpo desnudo mientras estabas acostada sobre su silla masturbandote con toda esa gente ahí afuera…-podía ver sus ojos oscurecerse ante el recuerdo. —Tambien como jugabamos toda la noche en tu pent-house con tus juguetitos…recuerdas la primera vez que te penetre por atrás, aquella vez que te desmayaste por tanto placer…mi querida Isabella, esto será un millón de veces mejor. No saldras de aquí hasta que seas completamente…mia, mi sumisa.-dijo suavemente, seduciendome con los recuerdos y con el sonido de su voz.

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras. —No puedo hacerlo…Edward cuando Alice se enteré ella vendra por mi.-dije desesperada, aferrandome a esa idea.

—No lo hará. Jasper le explicara todo, ellos quieren que seas feliz y saben que yo solo puedo liberarte, que yo puedo romper ese maldito mundo de cristal en el que te escondes.

Dejé de moverme y el dejó de tocarme.

—Bien…Isabella, tu vida aquí puede ser nada placentera si me niegas algo…me desobedeciste, hablaste cuando te dije que no lo hicieras y te moviste cuando te dije que te quedaras quieta, aun sigues mirandome ….-esta vez uso un tono frió, demandante que contra mi voluntad hizo que bajará la mirada.

—Bien hecho mi amor…-suspiró. —aun asi serás castigada por tu desobediencia…voy a permitirte gemir y gritar durante el castigo, pero no puedes decir una palabra ni tratar de protegerte durante el mismo…-temblé de solo imaginar que tenía preparado para mi…no sé como voy a reaccionar a ello.

—Mas tarde, para mi placer vas a desnudarte lentamente frente a mi y en el transcurso de la noche vas a dejarme explorar tu cuerpo. Ya no habrá mas secretos, ya no habra mas limites, cuando terminé contigo no habra nada Isabella.-dijo con tanta pasión que causo un nudo en mi estomago.

Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrar si revelaba mis secretos…aquellos sueños me han revelado tanto.

Tal vez no le guste lo que encuentré…tal vez tampoco me guste a mi.

Sé separó de mi y sonrió sadicamente. —Mirá a tu alrededor Isabella.

Fruncí el ceño y miré alrededor, un jadeó inoluntario salio de mis labios…

—Dios mio…-susurré impresionada, aterrada y excitada por lo que mis ojos veían.

Lo miré a los ojos, a sus ojos verdes ahora completamente dilatados…pasé mi mirada por su cuerpo comprobando que ya estaba mas que listo para la accion.

—Muy bien pequeña…llegó la hora de jugar. Bienvenida a tu fantasía Isabella Swan, vamos a converitir tus sucios y oscuros sueños en realidad…

**

* * *

**

Ok chicas esto es Dominame.

**Todo lo que dijo Edward acerca de todas sus experiencias sexuales y otras cosas es lo que se verá en cada capitulo, recuerden la continuación de esta historia será unicamente en el blog.**

**Esto es un adelantito para que sepan lo que les espera ahahhaa.**

**Iré a terminar Sweet About Me para publicarlo mas tarde, ya no estoy enferma y mañana tengo clase en la tarde asi que no tengo prisa por dormirme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerded que amo sus reviews y que sin ellos todo esto no tendría mucho sentido.**

**EffyLove.**


End file.
